


Jack's Point Of View

by KennyTheKlutz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Consensual, Exsanguination, Knifeplay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyTheKlutz/pseuds/KennyTheKlutz
Summary: This is a rewrite of the fantastic Wren's Respawn (@ Wrenspawn)  from Jack's POV instead of Jeremy's. Credit for plot and dialogue goes to them!
Relationships: Jack/Jeremy, Jeremy/Jack
Kudos: 12





	Jack's Point Of View

“Just like that…” Jack watched the blood run in gentle rivulets down Jeremy’s neck and into the plush sofa. She pushed just a bit deeper, feeling the blood well up over her hand. As she pulled back, his eyes grew slowly hazy before he focused on the knife still grasped in her hand. He looked surprised to see it glinting red and dripping. It felt wrong to see him so perplexed when he should be relaxing into it. “Okay, honey.” She said, cupping a gentle hand over his cheek. “We’re all done. You did great.” She traced slow circles across the soft skin, letting him feel the stickiness of his blood as it smeared across his face.

“ … D-done? But… ” His face creased, worried, and she stroked it lovingly. “But I’m still breathing.” She smiled warmly at him.

“Not for much longer. Not with that much blood loss.” She let her fingers dip into the blood still pouring from his neck. It hadn’t slowed. She lowered her voice as if he was a frightened animal. “You’re dead, Jeremy. Your body just doesn’t know it yet.” He shivered under her, and she trailed swirling deigns over his shoulder and chest, painting him as if he was art. She watched his hand lift shakily to his neck and touch the scarlet cut. She didn’t feel herself speak, so focused on his expression and the canvas of his chest. “Feel that?”

He was no longer supporting himself, sinking into the sofa and causing blood to pool against his skin. He spoke slowly, it seemed hard to find words, “S-so you’re… you’re just gonna watch while I…” He trailed off, the unspoken words hung on his lips. 'While you die baby.', Jack thought.

“I’m gonna stay with you, yeah.” She said, matter-of-factly, “You haven’t done this yet, have you? You’ve been shot and you’ve been slit and you’ve been cut up a little, but no one’s bled you.” Her voice dropped dangerously low, like she was devoted to the sight of him, “And Jeremy, I’m so excited to be your first.” She brought her other hand up to his face, warm and dry against him. His cheeks were turning pale where they had been flushed with excitement. He leaned into the touch, eager for the comfort of her against him.

“Do you know how excited we all were? To be the first to put a blade to you?” She was excited all over again, remembering. “Had to ease you into it, though. Couldn’t just start with the things we wanted. And fuck, did we want.” Her voice drew the word long, showing just how much Jack had longed to do this. How she had daydreamed of a knife sliding slowly through his neck, of him pliant and willing under her hips. “We talked about you, J. When you weren’t there, we’d fantasize about what we were gonna do to our pretty little murder virgin.”

Jeremy’s strangled noise tempted to make her harder than she already was.“Th-that’s… fuck…” His eyes rolled back, and she could feel the desperation pulsing through him. That or she was projecting real hard. She leaned in close, lips brushing the dry, soft skin of his neck.

“Sometimes we’d talk about it while we fucked. Sharing fantasies of cutting into you for the first time.” She closed her eyes briefly, remembering the hot splash of blood as her knife suck into him. “How sensitive you’d be, how easy it would be to make you scream. The crew’s been getting off on your death since long before your first game of Murder, Jeremy.” She let the air of her whisper tickle his neck, and felt the weak pulse struggle helplessly against her lips.

“H-holy shit…” His chest was heaving under her hand, and the blood against her skin was getting thick and sticky. “T-that’s…”

“I wanted to be your first. We all did. But you didn’t really have a ‘first’ in that sense, did you?” She shook her head. “Your killers were careful with you. Made it quick and easy. Never more than you could handle.” She paused to nuzzle at his neck, feeling him shiver. “But you’re stronger now, aren’t you?” She said, proudly. “Ready to play with us. And Jeremy. I’m so proud to be your first exsanguination.”

“Oh… ” She felt him weakly tense under her, could hear the arousal in his slurring voice. “F…fuck…” He was slipping, she could feel it under her.

“It’s okay.” She said, trying to sound reassuring. “Ryan’s done this to me before. You’re gonna feel cold, and tired, and you’re gonna fall asleep.” She smiled against him and moved to sit straight. “You’re gonna fall a long way. And wake up in your pod, warm and safe. Like waking from a nap.” A thought popped into her head. “Hey, there’s an idea…” She lifted her hand from Jeremy’s face, moving to touch her com. “Hey, Gavin? Get some tea ready for Jeremy, please? He’ll be joining you soon, and he could use a warm drink.” It was known that Gavin made the best tea. And Jeremy would need the comfort. For now though, she was his comfort. She faintly heard Gavin’s voice over the coms, but she was already focused in on Jeremy’s hazy eyes. “Thanks, Gav.” She felt Jeremy going still under him, blinking his eyes sleepily. “Ah, Jeremy; you’ve stopped shivering. That’s good. It means you’re almost done.” She smiled warmly, but his eyes widened slightly, as if just now realizing he was dying.

“Hey. Hey, Jer. You okay?” She put her hand to him again. “Hey, honey, if it’s too much, I can slit you nice and quick. Get this over with. Do you need that? Or are you good to keep going?”

His look softened, and almost looked pleading, he smiled back up at her, hazily. “N-no. I’m good.” He slurred, barely audible at this point.

She felt herself beaming at him, handling it all so well. “Good? Oh, Jeremy. I’m so fucking proud of you. You’re doing so well for us. For all of us.” She dragged her red-stained hand through his blood again, drawing a small red heart across his limp palm.“We love you, Jeremy. We would never really hurt you.” She meant the words she said, wanted him to feel it in his bones as he fell asleep on the soft, ruby-soaked sofa.

Jeremy looked up at her as if she had a halo, blinking against the sun from the window. She leaned down to kiss him, gently, knowing he couldn’t pull away or press in. As she pulled away, he whispered her name. “Jack?”

“Yeah, Jeremy?” His eyes were closed, a blissful smile played on his lips.

“Jack, this was…a really good first time.”

“‘Was’?” She let her hand slide to his neck, it was difficult to find his pulse now.

“I…” He tried to look up at her, but his eyes kept falling shut. “I think I’m gonna take that nap now.”

She smiled at his warm tone. “You do that, honey. I’ll be right here.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead before snuggling into his neck, slowly shifting her body to cradle his heavy body. His skin was chilled, but the warmth of the sun kept her from shivering as his last breath slowly eased out, and didn’t come back in. Still, she held him, reluctant to let go of the moment, enjoying the heavy press of his body, his corpse, against her mostly bare skin. The blood suctioned her to him, and made the moment feel even more intimate. After what felt like moments but must have been minutes, she heard Gavin’s voice across the coms.

“Right then, Jack, that’s the match! Nice work, you ruthless bastard.” It was good to hear another crew member’s voice. It pulled her from her haze.

“Hey, Gav! How’s Jeremy doing?” She replied, anxious to know he was alright after everything.

“He’s just fine, having a bit of tea.” Came Gavin’s reply. She was overcome with the need to praise and comfort him, suddenly realizing that as good as it felt holding him, it wasn’t much helping Jeremy.

“Could you tell him how good he was for me?”

“Go on, I’m sure he can hear you,” Gavin replied.

She smiled wide, “Jeremy? You were wonderful, honey.” She heard a faint shifting, before Jeremy’s happy voice played in her ears.

“Hey, Jack? That was fucking incredible.” She could hear him smiling.

“Aww, Jeremy, I’m so glad!” She nuzzled into past-Jeremy’s neck.

“Are you… cuddling my dead body?” He chuckled.

“Just wanted to make sure you weren’t alone, in case you weren’t actually dead yet.” She gave his body a final kiss and started to sit up.

“Aw, that’s… sweet, I think.” Jeremy said.

“Plus, you look great in your new suit.”Jack stroked his chest playfully. “Not really a chore to hang out here.” In fact, she was keen to get her hands on him and show him exactly how nice it was.

“…Okay, it’s sweet and also a little creepy.” She laughed and stood, turning away from the blood-soaked sofa.

Gavin’s voice said, “You all set over there, Jack? Need us to stay on the line until the crew shows up?”


End file.
